The invention relates to an electronic device having a housing which has a housing wall with openings for control and/or display elements.
An electronic device of this kind may be for example a telephone, a cordless phone or mobile phone, a pocket calculator, a television set, a radio receiver or for example another electronic domestic appliance which, as a rule, is used by private individuals. If, for personal reasons or because of predetermined requirements, the external appearance of such an electronic device, for example the shape of the housing or its colour, is to be modified, as a rule this must be carried out by a specialist since during such an operation the electronic components present in the housing of the electronic device are usually exposed. Modification of the appearance of the housing of the electronic device is thus laborious, time-consuming and expensive and, moreover, can as a rule only rarely be carried out by private individuals.